The present invention is directed to a toy which is assembled by means of magnets mounted within individual pieces of the toy, which may be broken apart and reassembled without damage to the toy.
Certain toys allow for break-up and reassembly, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,996,833, 2,803,920, and 3,687,452. Some such devices are held together by mechanical means such as hooks and springs, and some have portions which are mounted by magnetic means. However, earlier devices do not show toys which are assembled entirely by use of magnets in addition to being breakable upon impact, which may be reassembled. Nor do such earlier designs show toys which also serve as puzzles for children to assemble.